robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
I asked a player to come over….
i joined roblox in 2015 the first game I played was called phantom forces I sucked at it, but some kid on my team joined in and backed me up and helped me get a kill streak of 5 till some kid blew me up with a grenade the kid added me I accepted it then he insta messaged me saying "hey dude! you did great in phantom forces!" It took me a minute to find out how to send a message but I sent back saying "thanks you too I just joined today" he messaged back and eventually we kept on messaging each other back and forth but we had a lot in common we decided to play a game called 2 player war tycoon. I raged quit after green team and some guy on yellow kept spawn killing us but I decided to rejoin he ask why I left and I told him I rage quit "this game gets fun in servers with no abusers" he said "cool" I said back by another hour or two we got bored and we were at war with some guy on red. a year or two passed and we were playing some game called clone crusaders (it's a fun game btw) we were attacking some guy dressed as a snow man package and was wearing a hat called the copper hat of cents and some black bandanna then I got a PM from my friend asking "how will we defeat this kid? he has like music 74 clones" I thought to myself and I asked if theres some way we could circle the guy in the bunny outfit. "what if we come in from both sides" I pm back "good idea" replied my friend after defeating him he asked how old are you? "I knew this guy really well,or I thought I did "i'm music 12 ears old" i stopped And I wondered to myself "was I just gonna tell this stranger my age?" I shrugged it off and pressed the ENTER key "oh cool I'm music 11" I smiled in real life. the only other guy in the server said that it's a bad idea to give out info IRL. me and my friend got mad and started targeting him. soon a couple other guys joined the server and my friend rage quitted. I stayed in the server for about anther hour and left. I saw I got a message "where do you live dude? I live in san diego" I was so happy I live in the same city! I told him "same dude we should meet up" i told him where i lived and he said "cool see you there on thurday ;) i got my clothes ready since it was tuesday I then got out my phone and read some stories about roblox and a creepy pasta or 2 I soon fell asleep and took up the next morning and asked my mom what was for breakfast then I remembered that my parents were on a trip. I was so excited about meeting my friend! I hopped on my bike and bought a Fortune cookie from 7 elven (this creepy pasta isn't sponsored btw) and a small slurpee and small bag of chips while watching some video of Denis. while eating the chips I took a sip from my drink seeing how it was empty i was bummed and I open my cookie. "a stranger is to cross you" I stared at the cookie. My heart stopped I locked the door to my apartment and turned off most the lights in my house. "oh it's only 4:00 pm not that late and me and my friend agreed to meet at 8:30 pm I went on to my profile and messaged my friend if he's coming over and turned off my tablet and sat on the couch and read some harry potter book (still not sponsored btw) I finished the book wow it's 7:43 already! I showered, washed my hands, brushed my teeth, got dressed and put my tablet on the charger and made my bed. By the time i did that It was 7:57 "I guess i can play rome roblox…" i thought I logged on and say i got a messaged less than a minute ago saying "I'm coming dude! my dads gonna knock first you room is music 72 correct? "yes" I typed in. "good see you there" he replied back. After some time of playing meep city I got bored and was gonna play adopt and raise a cute kid then I got a knock on the door. "it's your friends dad" he yelled "coming!" I yelled back I opened the door and the dad was wearing a mask and knocked me out. I woke up tied to a chair with the "dad look at me with his arm on the table with a simple lamp above us everything else was shadowed. he got up and walked away i managed to brake free. I'm hiding in my closet right now scared he hasn't found me yet but i hear cop sirens out side. HELP ME